Calling her Amy
by littlebunny266
Summary: Set during episode 3X01 where Bruce and Amy are in her office and where he calls her 'Amy'. What if they didn't stop there? Bramy fic, strong M for sexual situations. Please R


A/N: This is set during episode 3x01 where Bruce and Amy are in her office and where he calls her "Amy". What if they didn't stop there? Mostly Bruce's pov.

Rating: Strong R (my definition)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from 'Judging Amy', so don't sue me.

He always had tried to keep a professional distance to her but she made it very hard for him. She was trying to get him out of his shell as soon as she arrived here and so they established slowly a deeper connection. She found a way into his heart and she defended her position there against all odds. He was touched by her passion about her job as well as about her family. So he let his defenses slowly down and accepted her as a kind of friend. But one thing he refused to do, something that would finally cross the line to a real friendship or even more. He never called her Amy. It was always 'Judge Gray', but never Amy.

This would mean that he had to confront his feelings for her, feelings that were bubbling inside of him and that he always pushed away. He couldn't ignore that his heart beat faster when she smiled at him or that a room suddenly became brighter when she entered it but he always blamed it on him admiring her professionally.

Today he didn't get away with his lame excuses. He did something that made his feelings tumble down inside of him.

He came back because he forgot something in the office, finding her scared to death because of her bizarre case with this mafia boss. But it wasn't only that. She was sad because of Vincent and utterly confused. She looked so fragile that he just wanted to hold her, but he hesitated. But at least he succeeded to bring a smile to her beautiful face. When they both laughed she leaned her head against his chest and he couldn't help but put his arms around her. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his throat became dry due to excitement. But he thought it was still save 'til something tumbled from his lips:

"… Amy."

One single word that changed it all. He couldn't deny it any longer that he needed her, wanted her, loved her. All these thoughts were rushing in his head when he felt her pulling her head back, looking at him. He expected her to be angry about his mistake and to demand to stick to calling her 'Judge Gray'. But when he looked her, her eyes he didn't saw any anger, only astonishment, understanding and a sparkle of lust. He was hypnotised by this sparkle and sensing that her feelings were mutual sent his own desire burning for her.

His gaze fell to her lips which were slightly parted and he could see the tip of her tongue between her teeth. He just wanted to devour her tongue with his, imagining how soft it would feel. He felt himself drawn closer and closer to her mouth. Their heads were gravitating together although his head said 'no', but his heart screamed 'yes'. He couldn't bring himself to stop and was only startled when he felt her hot breath against his moth. He didn't even realize that they already were this close, she must have come nearer, too.

As if she felt him hesitating, she quickly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly against his. Although she pulled back before he could respond, he felt as if he was kissed by an angel. It was the most amazing feeling he ever felt. The fire inside of him was now raging and there was no turning back. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes before descending his lips down to hers. He gave everything he had into that kiss. It began as a gentle exploration of their mouths but soon passion took over and their tongues were mingling with each other. Amy's hands began roaming over his back while his hands played with strands of her soft hair. He let one of his hands wander down to the nape of her neck, softly caressing the skin there which caused her to moan in the kiss and to press herself harder against him. Soon their lungs ran out of oxygen and they had to break the kiss, gasping for air. But he couldn't keep his hands still, he had to touch her as much as he could. He let his hands roam over her back while his mouth attacked her neck, finding a sensitive spot that made her sigh his name. She grabbed his head to hold him in place to get more of these sensations that sent shivers down her spine to settle directly in her core. Her knees were getting weak and his mouth that was nibbling her neck was driving her insane.

He trailed a path of wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone and brought his hands to her front in that progress. He started to unbutton her blouse, while following each opened button with his mouth, until he could discard the item of clothing. She was now standing in front of him, clad in a black lace bra and looked absolutely sexy. He looked at her with untamed lust and pulled her close again, not wanting to lose more contact than necessary. By now they were both breathing heavily.

Amy wanted desperately to feel his skin so she shed him of his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. When she was done, she let her hands wander over his muscular chest. She knew that he was well trained but she didn't know how well he really was. Seeing him without shirt clouded her mind with lust and her need for him became stronger than it already was. She crashed her lips to his again, resulting in a passionate kiss. Their hands touched everywhere, not getting enough of each others skin. Her hands roamed over his bare back while his hands wandered to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, releasing her soft, full breasts. His pants have been getting tighter since they started this encounter but now, seeing and touching her breasts, they got incredibly tight. He started to play with her nipples, flicking them with his thumbs, which made her moan loudly and press herself against his arousal. As he continued his ministrations, she proceeded to grind her pelvis into his erection. She could feel the wetness that began to pool between her legs, screaming for him to fulfill her. She could also sense that his pants were getting uncomfortable, so she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let them slide down to his ankles. She gripped him through his black boxer briefs in which he looked so sexy and began to stroke him gently. His hands left her breasts and he grabbed her ass at these new sensations.

"Oh my God…Amy," he breathed.

He quickly kicked of his shoes and stepped out of his pants, before ridding her of her skirt. It went quickly and she also kicked her shoes away without stopping her actions on him. She was slowly driving him to the point of no return, so he acted before he could seriously make a fool of himself. He pushed her back to her desk and in one swift motion he cleared it and set her down on it. He stepped between her spread legs and started to explore her body. He kissed her again, while letting his hands wander down her sides, quickly cupping her breasts, that fit so perfectly in his hands, before going further south to her flat stomach. He hooked his thumbs under the rim of her black panties and she lifted her ass so he could take it off. His hands found the inside of her trained thighs and he worked his way up to her soft curls. He felt her wetness and began stroking her sensitive nub of pleasure. She moaned in ecstasy at this sensitive contact.

She was already so hot, that it didn't need much of his teasing to bring her close to the edge. But she wanted him inside when she came.

"Oh Bruce…I want you inside of me now!" she sighed.

To emphasize her point, she shoved his boxer briefs down and gave his rock hard erection a few strokes. She guided him into her, and both moaned at this new feeling. It was hard for him to control himself when he sank into her tight wetness. She brought her legs around his waist, holding him in place as they began to move as one. It didn't take long until they both screamed each others name in the bliss of their climax. Sweating and spent, he collapsed on top of her.

"Amy, that was wonderful," he stated when his caught his breath again. Now that all barriers were broken, he couldn't get enough of saying her wonderful name.

"Yes it was. Why didn't we do this earlier? Seems to be a good idea now," she said, still a little drained.

As a response he only kissed her deeply. It was a kiss full of promises for their future.

Somehow they lost their balance and slid off the desk. They fell on the floor with her on top of him. For a moment they were taken aback, but then they broke out in laughter. They stopped when they heard footsteps from the corridor coming towards them. Amy realized that she didn't lock the door so she rushed and locked it quickly just a moment before somebody knocked.

"Judge Gray, I'm from the security service. You called earlier, that there was something suspicious. Is everything ok?" the guy asked and tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just overreacted a bit. Sorry that I disturbed you," Amy shouted through the door, hoping that he would leave it like that.

"Would you please open the door and let me check on you?" he asked, because the locked door worried him.

Bruce sat on the floor, grinning at the situation and at Amy's panicked look to come up with an idea. She shot him a glare because she couldn't believe it that Bruce who was always so serious and private, found it so amusing that they were on the verge of getting caught. Damn, and she wouldn't come up with an idea how to get rid of this guy.

"Err, sorry you can't come in. I'm really ok," she tried now.

"And why can't I come in?" Damn, this guy was persistent.

"Ehm, you can't come in because ehm…I don't have any clothes on," she winced as this slipped out of her mouth and Bruce had to stiffle a laugh.

"I'm changing my clothes at the moment, that's because I don't wear anything," she quickly added.

"Oh, okay. I'm leaving then. Have a nice evening," he shook his head as he left. Man, this woman was weird.

They both let out a deep breath when they heard the guy walking away.

"This guy needed half an hour to get here. If the mafia boss really had tried to murder me, I'd be long time death by now," she stated dryly as she sat down next to him, both leaning against her desk. After a short silence they both began to giggle which turned into fits of laughter until tears came. She leaned against his chest and he pus his arm around her as they tried to calm down. Bruce took her chin in his hand and turned her head towards his so she looked directly in his eyes.

"Amy, do you know how much you mean to me? I just want you to know that I think I'm in love with you," he declared seriously.

Her eyes began to water at this display of emotions.

"Oh Bruce, I'm in love with you, too. I think I'm falling for you since we first met."

His heart swelled with love for her as he heard that. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Maybe there was hope for them after all in this world full of prejudices.

TBC

A/N: Got a bit fluffy towards the end. I don't know anymore what they wore in this episode, so sorry if I made mistakes. I think it won't be a long fic, but Amy's pov is still to come.

Please R&R!


End file.
